Lost Remembrance
by Capricorn the Sea-Goat
Summary: Years ago, following the Ministry of Magic receiving important information which remains unknown, Hogwarts underwent major changes. The school may never be the same again when twins Luna and Rixa enter their first year, and realize how much is different from when their parents went there.
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

The room was filled to the brim with people, and the familiar murmur of confused and worried chatter took up most of the sound. It was filled to the brim with confusion, and it was difficult to see many people- they were wearing robes, all of them, and many were wearing witch's hats. This would seem unusual to any old Muggle- yet many could tell that this was a gathering of confused wizards. A woman wearing dark purple robes stepped onto a wooden stage in the room, and muttered a spell- one which was clearly a voice projecting spell, as her voice rang clearly throughout the room.

"Order, please." She asked, glancing over the crowd of people. Quickly, the confused chatter stopped, and for a moment, the woman's eyes rested on a family. The mother was glancing over at the right side of the room, and the father was watching two young girls- both about two, from the looks of them, most likely his daughters. The woman's eyes glanced away.

"I am Sarah Heira, Head of the Department for the Defense of Young Wizards and Witches." Her tone and confidence showed that this had most likely been rehearsed. "We are particularly concerned about the protection of most young wizards and witches- the wizards and witches of Hogwarts. Their safety is of the utmost concern, and after information we have discovered, their safety is more important than ever."

The room was silent, absorbed in the information, except for a single question, and a very reasonable one, said by a single wizard- "What information?" Once again, Sarah's eyes drifted to the family, where the daughters were now whispering into their mother's ear, and their father watched. These were the young witches they needed to protect, the next generation which was in more danger then ever.

"At Hogwarts, Divination will no longer be offered as a class." The woman continued, her eyes flitting once more to the family. Why was she drawn to their daughters? "It will instead be replaced by Aura Reading, a class proven to be more useful. Defenses will be built up around Hogwarts- elite wizards and witches will be sent to guard the campus. There will be new programs- ones in which students will be taught to defend themselves and the school when the time comes."

Silence still reined- a curious silence.

"Dragons will be raised at the school, and trained to guard it and the forest. Centaur guards will use bows and arrows in the case that wizards and witches cannot, for some reason, use magic. For students excelling in transfiguration, they will take classes to undergo the transformation to become Animagi, and practice this to the best of their ability. Other mandatory classes will be added, including but not limited to Physical Self-Defense and Safety Around Magical Creatures. Students will be taught to ride magical and non-magical equines, including unicorns, Thestrals, Granians, other winged horses, and top-quality Muggle horses."

There were a few murmurs about why the Ministry of Magic would let dangerous creatures, namely Thestrals, near their children. Sarah once more let her eyes settle on the family before she once more opened her mouth to begin speaking, to tell them that this was important- that these young wizards and witches needed to be protected. Such as this family, these two young witches.

But they never escaped her mouth, for a jet of green light came from the crowd, and Sarah fell to the ground, dead, eyes still fixed on what would be the final thing she'd see.

But even years later, her death never changed the changes.


	2. Chapter 2: To Hogwarts

**A/N: I apologize for the poor quality of this chapter. It is simply an introduction of the characters and getting things over with, and I really want to get this over with. I ensure you, the next chapter will be longer and better.**

**In addition, this is going somewhere. I have a plot in mind, but it is currently vague, and thus will be introduced more thoroughly later.**

**XXXXX**

The scenery went by in a blur as Luna stared out a window next to her twin sister, Rixa, on the Hogwarts express. Also in their compartment, a witch their age with bright pink robes and a wizard with gray-blue eyes were resting. Their pets were also in the compartment- a silvery gray wolf, who belonged to either the witch or wizard, Misty the snow marbled bengal cat belonging to Luna, and a barn owl belonging to either the witch or wizard. A beautiful black snake, Jester, Rixa's pet, was curled around his owner's arm. There certainly were a few odd pets.

"Are we there yet?" Misty sighed, jumping up on Luna's lap. She was the result of a magical experiment on another bengal cat- one which involved the cat being given away, having kittens, and then those kittens talking. Somehow, Luna's father had managed to get ahold of the beautiful, intelligent cat. The other people in the compartment didn't look surprised- Misty was very loud, and loved taking advantage of her magical ability. The others, sadly, were already used to it.

A witch pushed something past the compartment, which the students took no notice of. The train continued going, and Hogwarts castle loomed in the distance. The sun had recently set, and darkness cloaked the countryside. Rixa's head was resting on her sister's shoulder, and her eyes were closed- she was sleeping. The witch across from Rixa almost appeared to be twitching, and was running her fingers over a light colored wand of about normal length.

Laughter sounded from a nearby compartment as the scarlet steam engine screeched to a halt in Hogsmead Station, and the children were quickly hurried out. Suddenly shoving Rixa to wake her up, the four witches and the wizard hurried out, Luna's sister groggily walking into a side of the train as she stumbled out. The four climbed into one of the carriages, and Luna looked curiously at the strange creatures pulling the carriages.

"What are those?" Luna wondered. Rixa's eyes scanned over the horse-like creatures, and the other new students simply looked confused, but stayed silent. The first trip across the lake was pleasant, and the students could almost swear they saw a giant squid under the surface. It was hard having a wolf in the boat, and Misty kept talking and complaining, as she usually did. Jester hissed at the cat multiple times, but luckily, the trip ended shortly before anything bad happened to either of the pets. The walk to the Grand Hall was uneventful, and before sitting, many First Years lined up against a wall.

The Sorting Hat sounded almost tired, and it didn't even bother singing a song. Hadn't it sung when Luna and Rixa's parents were in Hogwarts? Not bothering to wonder, the First Years were hurriedly sorted, the Sorting Hat not wasting any time. Luna nervously fiddled with her long wand- Ebony, 14 3/4" inches, Phoenix Feather core. Her father, a wandmaker, had made the beautiful wand. Some said Olivander's wands were the best, but there truly wasn't anything quite like one made by a blood relative.

"Luna Noxcoti." An elderly witch called out. The eleven year old walked up, almost trembling with nervously- something which had been happening for years- and almost as soon as the hat touched her head, it called out, "Ravenclaw!"

"Rixa Noxcoti." The witch called. Yet another student was assigned to Ravenclaw, and took her place beside her sister. The witch and wizard from the train were next to them, and ten minutes later, the feast began.

It ended with many students discussing the new year, the classes, and all the changes which had happened nine years ago, announced when Sarah Herina had been murdered by a a Killing Curse, how the murder had never been found, how Hogwarts was now the only wizards school, etc. Just the usual.


End file.
